


The Tale of Tom Kitten and Mr. Tod

by torino10154



Category: Beatrix Potter - Fandom
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Non Consensual, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Tale of Tom Kitten and Mr. Tod

_Tom Kitten did not want to be shut up in the cupboard._ * Finding his way into the chimney, he climbed until he found a hole, which led into a room in the attic that he had never seen before. The room smelled of rats and he swore to tell his mother of his discovery after he had investigated some more on his own.

Turning a corner, he found himself face to face with two rats that were nearly the same size as he was. There was a fat male rat, eating Tom's mother's left over porridge. The female-where did she go?

 _All in a minute she rushed upon Tom Kitten, and before he knew what was happening—  
His coat was pulled off, and tied with string in very hard knots._ **

Tom wriggled trying to get free but the knots bound him tight. He mewled helplessly but the rats only snickered. 

"Poor ickle Tom Kitten, wants his Mummy, does he?" The female rat had sent chills down Tom's spine. There was something about her that made Tom sure she was quite mad. 

"Butter, we must coat him with butter." The male rat was clearly only following orders, not clever enough to think for himself, Tom thought.

 _First they smeared him with butter . . ._ ***

After the rats had finished coating him in the butter, they left him on the floor. They sneaked through a hole in the floor, muttering about a reward from their master. 

_Tom Kitten wriggled and squirmed until he was quite exhausted._ **** He waited quietly all the while wishing he'd listened to his mother and not gone on an adventure. Perhaps being locked in the cupboard wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly in through the door, came a fox the two rats following behind rubbing their hands together gleefully.

"Well, if it isn't Tom Kitten. The pleasure is all mine. Or shall be soon enough." The fox smiled and it was a truly evil smile. _Nobody could call Mr. Tod "nice."_ # Tom Kitten tried to turn but couldn't roll away as he was already up against the wall.

"Can we help you, Mr. Tod?" The male rat spoke in a horrible whiny voice. 

"No, I will take care of him myself, Mr. Whiskers. I will reward you if I find Mr. Kitten to my liking." Mr. Tod waved his hand and the two rats scurried away.

"Please, Mr. Tod, sir, let me go. I'm of no use to you. Too small to be a proper meal, surely." Tom knew he was begging but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home to his family.

"You beg so prettily, Tom. I think I shall enjoy this even more that I thought." Tom realized the fox was looming over him, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he said, "Just do it then. Eat me, you filthy beast." Tom felt a paw tracing the knots, pushing on them until he couldn't help but cry out.

"I'm not going to eat you, my dear Tom," the fox said whispering in Tom's ear. "I have something much better in mind." A few moments later Tom heard sniffing. Mr. Tod was sniffing all along his body, all the way down to—

"No! That's dirty!" he cried out hoping to stop the fox. 

"I think they missed a spot with the butter, stupid rats," Mr. Tod said, more to himself than to Tom. Tom felt a slight touch of something moist to his opening. He was certain he knew what it was. 

Mr. Tod was licking him, lapping at his bottom. Tom had cleaned himself with his tongue of course but it felt nothing like what Mr. Tod was doing.

"Please stop," Tom begged. But that only seemed to encourage Mr. Tod.

"Yes, beg me again, Tom," Mr. Tod said as he licked, his rough tongue pushing against Tom's bottom.

"I don't want that," Tom whispered.

"You like it, don't you, Tom? You like it when I make you feel dirty." Mr. Tod continued licking over and over. It made Tom feel tingly inside his belly. But he would never tell Mr. Tod that he liked what he was doing.

Suddenly, the muffled sound of barking broke the silence. Mr. Tod stilled then gave Tom one last swipe of the tongue.

"I must be going now, Tom Kitten," Mr. Tod said as he walked toward the door. "Do listen to your mother from now on, won't you? Good day." He slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Unable to move, Tom waited to be rescued his mind idly thinking that perhaps he might find his way out of his cupboard once more if he should notice the scent of fox.

 

*p.36 [The Tale of Samuel Whiskers or The Roly-Poly Pudding](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/15575/15575-h/15575-h.htm)  
**p.52  
***p.62  
****p.60  
#first page of [The Tale of Mr. Tod](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/19805/19805-h/19805-h.htm)


End file.
